When I meet you in the Rain
by Momo Saitou
Summary: "Seandainya saja aku tak terjebak hujan mungkin aku tak akan pernah merasakan kejadian manis ini. Walaupun yang kudapatkan hanyalah obrolan singkat yang lebih di dominasi oleh kesunyian." Warning : OOC, AU, abal. Oneshoot. KakaSaku. Mind to review?


**When I meet You in The Rain**

"Seandainya saja aku tak terjebak hujan mungkin aku tak akan pernah merasakan kejadian manis ini. Walaupun yang kudapatkan hanyalah obrolan singkat yang lebih di dominasi oleh kesunyian."

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, abal XD**

**ONESHOOT**

**Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura**

**Happy Reading^^**

Saat itu hujan turun, suara jatuhnya yang bersentuhan dengan genting menyebabkan bunyi yang seirama. Seperti sebuah musik orchestra yang sedang disuguhkan. Awan hitam tak juga luput dari pandangan dan angin yang menerbangkan daun-daun bergesakan langsung dengan ranting pohon yang ikut bergoyang.

Aku masih termangu di tempat yang sama, duduk di koridor kampus dengan buku yang sama sekali belum selesai kusentuh. Tadinya aku berniat untuk menyelesaikan buku ini sambil menunggu hujan reda, namun lama-kelamaan rasa kantuk menyapaku dan menyebabkan buku itu tergelatak tak berdaya di samping tempatku duduk. Pada akhirnya rasa kantuk itu sudah bertransformasi menjadi rasa bosan.

Kembali aku melihat di sekelilingku namun aku tak menemukan ada hal yang menarik. Kelas memang sudah berakhir sejak sejam yang lalu, rencana awal ingin menunggu dosen pembimbing yang datang namun yang di dapat adalah menunggu hujan reda.

Hujan.. aku menyukainya, tapi untuk saat ini aku membencinya. Karena setetes air yang turun itu aku terjebak di situasi yang tidak mengenakkan, dimana hal ini membatasi aktifitasku. Aku lupa membawa payung, aku lupa mengangkat jemuranku yang mungkin saja sudah hampir kering, aku lupa kalau aku masih ada janji lain dengan teman lamaku, dan yang paling parah adalah aku lupa kalau sekarang aku terjebak di dalam kesunyian dimana tak ada satu orang pun yang lewat di tempatku duduk saat ini.

Ketika aku sedang sibuk dengan pikiranku, aku dikejutkan dengan suara langkah kaki seseorang -yang sepertinya aku kenal-. Ya.. aku sangat hapal dengan suara kaki itu, mungkin jika orang itu bersuara, aku akan langsung menyebut namanya.

Aku menoleh dan seketika jantungku hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Dia yang identik dengan jaket yang selalu dipakainya dan mata heterokimia nya yang memancarkan kehangatan sedang berjalan kearahku. Aku mengenalnya, sangat mengenalnya.. Dia yang beberapa hari ini berada dipikiranku.

Tampak berbeda kali ini, mungkin karena rambut nya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Rambut keperakaannya yang menjulang melawan gravitasi itu dibiarkan tidak tertata rapi. Namun bagiku, itu tidak mengurangi sisi ketampanannya. Dia sama sekali tidak berubah dari awal bertemu, dia masih sama. Dingin, cuek dan berkharisma.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, aku tidak ingin mati muda hanya karena lupa bagaimana cara bernapas yang benar. Oke ! dia laki-laki pertama yang mampu membuat napasku nyaris tercekat, bahkan aku sulit menghirup oksigen.

Tiba-tiba saja ia duduk disampingku. Disaat aku sedang bermain dengan pikiranku sendiri. Itu membuat tubuhku menegang sesaat, dan mau tidak mau memaksaku untuk menoleh kearahnya.

Sekali lagi aku harus memaki diriku sendiri karena tiba-tiba rasa panas menjalar di seluruh permukaan wajahku saat ia juga menoleh ke arahku dan memberikan senyuman.

Oh kami-sama! Mengapa kau ciptakan makhluk seindah ini dihadapanku?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Ia menatapku bingung karena sejak tadi aku hanya memandangnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Entah kenapa aku merasa tubuhku tak mau mengikuti kerja otakku.

"Heh?" Segera kualihkan pandanganku darinya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kakashi" jawabku sedikit canggung.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Kau tidak lihat hujan turun sangat lebat?" kataku sambil menunjuk air tumpahan dari langit.

Ia tertawa pelan, "Kupikir kau suka hujan."

"Mungkin.. Jika aku tidak membawa buku ini," kataku sambil memperlihatkan buku yang baru saja aku pinjam dari perpustakaan kampus. "Kau sendiri tidak pulang?"

"Kurasa berada disini lebih menyenangkan," jawabnya yang terdengar seperti gurauan.

Aku menatapnya bingung. Kata-katanya begitu ambigu ditelingaku. Seolah memberi suatu isyarat bahwa ia senang jika bersamaku.

Buru-buru aku menepis pikiran bodohku. Aku tahu jika orang yang kusukai -yang saat ini berada didekatku- bukan orang yang biasa saja. Ia memiliki seribu penggemar yang mungkin saja dapat menciderai diriku. Orang sepopuler Hatake Kakashi bagaimana bisa menyukai gadis biasa saja seperti aku. Seorang gadis berambut soft pink bernama Haruno Sakura yang tak memiliki segudang prestasi. Jangankan prestasi, kalau dibandingkan dengan semua fans laki-laki itu, sepertinya aku berada diperingkat terbawah.

Sebenarnya aku tak ingin merendahkan diriku sendiri, hanya saja aku tidak ingin berasumsi terlalu banyak soal asmara. Toh.. selama ini aku hanya mendapat pahitnya saat para cupid sedang melayang-layang dikepalaku.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam hujan tak kunjung reda. Intensitas jatuhnya jarum-jarum air tidak juga berkurang. Awan hitam masih mendominasi langit, dan belum terlihat tanda-tanda awan itu akan bergeser digantikan dengan awan putih.

Masih terjebak seorang diri di suasana yang membosankan, ah.. tidak! bersama seorang laki-laki yang tengah sibuk dengan buku bacaannya. Berbeda denganku yang gusar, laki-laki itu tampak begitu tenang. Entah aku salah lihat atau tidak, aku melihat sudut bibirnya terangkat. Dan..

"Sakura, mau sampai kapan kau memandangku seperti itu?" Suara baritonenya mengagetkanku. Ia menutup buku nya dan bergeser menghadapku.

"Si.. apa yang memandangmu? Aku hanya memperhatikan kampus ini," sanggahku sedikit gugup sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kampus. Tujuannya sudah jelas, untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Malu sekali saat tertangkap basah sedang memandang wajah seseorang yang kau sukai, hampir saja aku membuat pipiku merona.

Bagaimana bisa ia yang tengah sibuk dengan buku bacaannya menyadari bahwa sepasang mata sedang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya? Aku sedikit mengutuk diriku sendiri yang terlalu terlena dengan kehadirannya.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum tipis, "sepertinya kita akan terjebak lebih lama."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban atas pernyataannya.

"Kau tidak dingin?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Tatapan mata yang tajam namun ramah itu menatap intens ke arahku begitu aku memalingkan wajahku untuk melihatnya.

Dan lagi, aku merasa pipiku memanas. Padahal suhu di tempatku saat ini bisa dibilang sangat dingin, aku bahkan dapat merasakan angin yang menusuk kulit itu menembus bajuku yang terbilang tipis.

Sial ! kenapa aku jadi seperti Hyuga Hinata saat bertemu Naruto?

"Tentu saja dingin," aku menggosokan telapak tanganku. "Sepertinya aku harus sering melihat berita ramalan cuaca," gurauku.

"Ramalan cuaca juga tidak sepenuhnya tepat," laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kau benar," jawabku sekenanya.

Detik berikutnya suasana kembali sunyi, aku yang bingung harus berbicara apa, dan dia? Ah.. aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Inner ku mengatakan akan lebih baik jika aku tidak menengok kearahnya. Yang kulakukan hanyalah memandang gemercik air.

Seandainya saja aku tak terjebak hujan mungkin aku tak akan pernah merasakan kejadian manis ini. Walaupun yang kudapatkan hanyalah obrolan singkat yang lebih di dominasi oleh kesunyian. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia mengajakku berbicara mengenai hal lain di luar tugas perkuliahan. Setidaknya aku tahu bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang dingin. Atau mungkin ia memiliki kepribadian ganda?

Aku masih bergulat dengan pikiranku sendiri hingga tanpa sadar sebuah jaket bersandar dibahuku. Ini..? aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku. Menatap laki-laki yang kini juga tengah menatapku.

"Kurasa jaketku tidak terlalu buruk untuk orang yang kedinginan," katanya seolah mengerti maksud dari tatapanku. Ia tersenyum samar, menampakan sisi berbeda dari dirinya. Sangat kontras dengan apa yang aku lihat selama ini, dia.. jauh terlihat manis. Dan lihatlah? Bukan hanya manis, tapi kharisma yang ada pada dirinya semakin kuat dan menarikku.

Oh.. kami-sama.. mungkin jika aku tak menyadari kehadirannya di hadapanku, aku akan teriak kegirangan seperti orang-orang yang baru saja memenangkan taruhan pertandingan sepak bola.

"Te.. rimakasih," jawabku sambil menunduk malu. Aku sedikit mengeratkan jaket yang ia berikan dan aroma maskulin langsung terasa di indera penciumanku. Begitu menenangkan, membuat kehangatan tersendiri untukku.

"Kurasa hujannya sudah tidak begitu deras," Kakashi mengamati langit yang terlihat tak segelap sebelumnya. "Ayo kuantar pulang," ajaknya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya semula, membersihkan celananya yang sedikit terkena debu.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Menatapnya dengan skeptis sambil mencerna dengan baik setiap kata yang Kakashi ucapkan dari bibirnya.

Kurasa yang barusan itu pendengaranku yang salah. Atau aku yang saat ini masih terjebak di alam mimpi. "Apa kau bilang?" tanyaku.

Kakashi menghembuskan napasnya pelan, "kau mau pulang tidak? Biar aku antar."

"Kau serius, Kakashi?" tanyaku sedikit terkejut.

Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "tentu saja ! ada yang salah?"

Aku menggeleng kepalaku pelan.

"Sini kubantu," Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan benar-benar pingsan.

"Terimakasih," kataku sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum untuknya. Yah.. senyum yang selama ini selalu ingin aku berikan untuknya, hanya untuknya. Dimana dibalik senyum itu tersimpan sebuah perasaan, yang kuharap dapat tersampaikan. Setidaknya ia dapat merasakan kehangatan yang saat ini kurasakan. Bukan dalam untaian kata-kata indah ataupun sebait lagu. Tapi hanya seulas senyum tulus.

Tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya, Kakashi berjalan membawaku menembus rintikan hujan. Tak ada satu kata pun yang terucap dari bibirnya, hanya genggaman tangannya saja yang semakin erat menggenggam telapak tanganku.

Kurasa.. perasaanku benar-benar telah tersampaikan.

-Owari-

Akhirnya selesai juga ff pertama saya di FNI~ XD sedikit penjelasan saja.. awalnya ini hanya tulisan iseng-iseng saya saja tanpa pairing khusus. Tiba-tiba dapat inspirasi ketika lagi kejebak hujan di kampus^^ makanya saya memakai kata ganti orang pertama~ karakter sakura disini emang ooc, ah.. semoga saja tidak terlalu.. saya belum menghayati karakter sakura -_-

Anyway.. mohon maaf kalau ceritanya terkesan seperi curhat~ saya merasa demikian -_- tapi asli ini bener-bener fiksi dan hasil imajinasi saya saja, hihihi saya nggak punya pengalaman kayak diatas. Mungkin romance nya juga kurang greget.. XD sejak awal emang nggak pengen buat romance yang "terlalu" gimana gitu.. soalnya kan mereka nggak jadian, jadi saya gak berminat membuat kissing scene.. :p

Mohon ripiu nya untuk tulisan saya kedepannya, biar bisa dijadikan pembelajarn..^^

Jya mata~

Mind to Review?^^


End file.
